


waking up

by thirtythreethousandemails



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreethousandemails/pseuds/thirtythreethousandemails
Summary: Henry tries to get Victor out of bed and ends up joining him.





	waking up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is god awful! I don't know why i posted this i swear i can write better

_"Victor._ _"_

_"_ _Hm_ _?"_

_"_ _Wake_ _up_ _,_ _dearest_ _._ _It's_ _already_ _seven_ _in_ _the_ _morning."_

Victor pushed his head into his pillow. _"_ _Just_ _let_ _me_ _sleep_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _more_ _hours_ _? Please?"_ He groaned. He really did love Henry, but he had to stop waking him up so early. _"_ _Victor_ _,_ _please_ _._ _You've_ _been_ _sleeping_ _far_ _later_ _these_ _days_ _."_ Henry said, concern clear in his voice. _"It isn't at all good for you."._ Victor lifted his head to face the other man, his face tired and messy.

" _Please?"_ Victor pleaded. He'd barely gotten any rest from his sleep lately, as it were often plagued with nightmares of the daemon. He often awoke in the middle of the night sweaty and panicked- afraid to see the monster at the foot of his bed, Watching him sleep. This left him shaking, unable to rest for quite some time.

Henry thought for a second. It did seem like he really did needed more rest. Often would he hear Victor's loud gasps and cries in the middle of the night or his loud footsteps as he paced around his room. He sighed, smiling down at the other man. " _Alright-_ _A_ _few_ _more_ _hours_ _._ _At_ _most_ _."_ Victor smiled in relief at this at this as he leaned into Henry's face, planting a small kiss on his lips.

_"_ _Thank_ _you_ _"_ Victor whispered into his lover's ear, as he pulled him down, allowing him to lay beside him. Victor threw over a small blanket over him and Henry, shuffling closer to the other man. _"_ _Why_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _join_ _you_ _?"_ Henry said half jokingly, yet half serious too. _"_ _Because_ _I_ _prefer_ _sleeping_ _close_ _to_ _you_ _._ _It_ _makes_ _me_ _feel_ _much_ _more_ _safer_ _."_ Victor answered. Henry chuckled. _"From what, exactly? There isn't much to be afraid of here, as far as I know"._ This must've set something off, because as soon as he finished he saw Victor's expression shift from warm and loving to uncomfortable. _"Er- did I say anything wrong, dearest?"_ Henry asked worriedly _. "_ _Um_ _,_ _nothing_ _._ _You_ _.. You just make me_ _feel rather_ _lovely, that's all"._ Henry smiled. He was still slightly worried about what had just happened with Victor, but seeing as he didn't seem to want to bring it up, Henry decided not to. Instead, he placed a soft kiss on Victor's forhead. _"_ _Thank_ _you, Victor._ _You_ _make_ _me_ _feel_ _rather_ _lovely_ _too_ _."_ He said back.

Victor pulled in Henry closer. He lovingly placed his arms around Henry's body. The two of them cuddled for a few minutes, with Victor occasionally mumbling _"i love you"_ to his lover (Usually Henry would simply laugh quitely, replying with a simple _"Just rest, Victor."_ ) until eventually the both of them had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
